


Happy birthday Ianto jones

by Metcaslegpin



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcaslegpin/pseuds/Metcaslegpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to give Ianto a present so calls in help from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday Ianto jones

Happy Birthday Ianto!  
   
   
The Tardis landed in Rold Dahl Plass, Jack stepped out, Feeling in his pocket he felt for the box he had just bought, The Doctor popped his head out the door. "Right Ho Jack, I'm going to get off."  
Jack turned round looking at his best friend, closest thing he had to a brother.  
"Why don't you stay for a bit? Normally when we meet it's because the world is ending, and Owen. Tosh, Gwen and Ianto would love to meet you!"  
The Doctor smiled shaking his head, "Maybe one day, but right now, Places to go; people to see. The world is always ending some where Jack, you know that." Jack nodded and smiled back at The Doctor, giving him a salute.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Stop it! You know I hate them, Goodbye Jack."  
"Good bye Doctor, Thanks for you help today, I knew you would know where to get one."  
"Anytime call it payment for all your help." With that The Doctor waved goodbye, closed the door, and the Tardis disappeared.  
   
It was 6am, Jack made his way round to the fake tourist information door, He stopped outside for a moment letting his hand hover over the door.  
He checked his pocket again making sure the box was still there. Pulling the box out, he opened it, he took out a pocket stop watch and looked at the letters engraved on to it, I.J the watch was for Ianto Jones.  
The case of the watch was pure gold, with angel like beings on the fount, there were strange looking birds and an animal that looked like a Unicorn.  
The face of the watch looked like it was made from mother of pearl; the numbers looked like they was made from Onyx.  
Jack had heard of a market on a small planet called Remdoraromonks, The Doctor had been more than willing to help take him to the planet and show Jack where to buy it.  
It wasn't often he asked The Doctor to help him on something that wasn't life or death, but he had wanted to get Ianto something really special for his birthday.  
The watch was perfect for Ianto , he loved pocket watches, specially ones that were...well...out of this world, and this one truly was out of this world.  
Ianto had quite a collection of all shapes and sizes, but not even Jack had seen one like this.  
It hadn't cost the Earth, but cost enough, One thing about living forever was you build up a nice little saving, Ianto Jones was worth it.  
Ianto Jones, the once shy, quiet, timid young man, the man who stayed in the shadows, making coffee and cleaning up their mess. Now he was so much more, not only to the team, not only to Torchwood, but to Jack.  
   
As he made his way into The Hub, down the stairs, Jack heard voices and laughter coming from behind the cog door.  
As the door opened he saw Ianto trying to get away from Gwen and Tosh, who were trying to grab Ianto and tickle him, Owen was laughing, chucking jelly beans at him.  
"Not listening! Shut up, please stop!" but Tosh and Gwen weren't giving up singing Happy Birthday.  
"If you don't all stop it, I'll put sleeping powder in your coffee!" Threatened Ianto, Owen smiled.  
"That the best you can do coffee boy? You'll be doing us a favour by doing that."  
Ianto groaned, but smiled rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Please kill me, just kill me now, Please!"  
Tosh grinned, "Not before presents, Happy Birthday!" She handed Ianto a package.  
Thanking her, Ianto gave her a hug and peck on the cheek. Carefully opening it smiled at the book, The complete works of Oscar Wilde with the words on the fount 'I have nothing to declare, except my genius!' Blushing Ianto beamed "WOW, Thanks Tosh."  
"Lovely guy was Oscar, What you saw, was what you got with him."  
"Where have you been? We got back from the weevil hunt and you was gone?" Gwen asked as Jack took off his coat.  
"Ask no secrets tell no lies Gwen dear," He winked at Tosh who had set up a fake weevil sighting so he could get out, Only Tosh knew where and who and gone with and why.  
Owen handed Ianto his present a black leather bound File-o fax with golden letters I.J.TW.C.B.C.B "Thanks Owen but um can I ask? I.J I get that but TW.C.B.C.B?"  
Owen smiled, his eyes twinkling "Ianto Jones Torchwood Coffee boy, Coffee brilliance!"  
Ianto laughed at one point he would have hated Owen calling him Tea-boy or coffee boy but some how he and Owen had gone from hating each other to some how respecting each other.  
Gwen handed him her present, A sliver coffee pot, with Celtic designs engraved on it, with some coffee beans and a small bottle of whiskey for making Irish coffee or as Ianto called it, Gaelic coffee, There was also a silver welsh love spoon.  
Ianto thanked her, giving her a hug and asked her to thank Rhys.  
   
They had some of Iantos coffee it may have been his birthday but there was no way he was going to let anyone touch his coffee maker!  
Jack played with the box in his pocket. All of a sudden he felt nervous, worried for some reason. He felt his Inside flipping over.  
"Happy Birthday Ianto." Ianto turned to Jack and smileing took the present off Jack, Unwrapping it took the lid off the box, His jaw dropping on seeing the watch.  
"Whoa, wow thank you Jack, It's stunning." He opened the lid revealing the watch face pushing the button on top of the watch, A light came from the face.  
"Wow, Thats amazing!" Tosh Whispered "Is the watch telling a Story?"  
Jack nodded "It's a Remonks watch, The Remonks where story tellers."  
Ianto never took his eyes off the pictures in fount of him "it's amazing Jack, Thank you."  
They was bought back has the rift alarm went off "Shame the rift can't stop for your birthday hey Ianto?" Owen said has Ianto clipped the watch to his waistcoat placeing it in his pocket.  
"You never know, may be somthing friendy, wecan but hope anyway." Ianto said picking up a gun, the team made their way out, Ianto looked at Jack and smiled.  
No matter what the rift chucked at them, today was going to be a brilliant birthday!


End file.
